trs1fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The first season of the television series aired in 1984. There were twenty-six episodes. Ringo Starr narrated all the episodes in the UK and narrated twenty-five episodes in the US, with George Carlin later narrating all the US episodes. Episodes * "Edward's Day Out/Edward and the Coaches" - Edward goes out after being in the shed for a while. * "Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out" - Gordon boasts about pulling the express, but shows up with a goods train. Gets stuck on a hill, known forever afterwards as Gordon's Hill, but Edward pushes him up the hill. * "The Sad Story of Henry"/"Come Out, Henry!" - Henry hides from the rain in a tunnel. Various attempts to get him out, led by the Fat Director, fail, so Henry is bricked in the tunnel. * "Edward, Gordon and Henry"/"Henry to the Rescue" - Gordon blows his safety valve while pulling a train near Henry's tunnel. Edward cannot pull the train, so Henry is let out of his tunnel to help him. * "Thomas and Gordon"/"Thomas gets Tricked" - Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. * "Thomas' Train"/"A Big Day for Thomas" - Thomas wants to pull a train, but can't even when he's given one! * "Thomas and the Trucks"/"Trouble for Thomas" - Thomas learns why trucks are troublesome. * "Thomas and the Breakdown Train"/"Thomas Saves the Day" - Thomas helps James after an accident. * "James and the Top-Hat" - James has a series of misfortunes with top hats * "James and the Bootlace" - James has a series of misfortunes with the coaches. * "Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars" - James is let out of the shed to pull a goods train. * "James and the Express"/"A Proud Day for James" - James is honored when he is given the Express. * "Thomas and the Guard"/"Thomas and the Conductor" - Thomas forgets his guard at the junction. * "Thomas goes Fishing" - Thomas wants to go fishing. * "Thomas, Terence and the Snow"/"Terence the Tractor" - Thomas sticks in a snowdrift and has to be helped by Terence. * "Thomas and Bertie"/"Thomas and Bertie's Great Race" - Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus called Bertie. * "Tenders and Turntables" - Gordon and James have turntable trouble. * "Trouble in the Sheds" - The big engines go on strike and so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Percy to help. * "Percy Runs Away" - Percy is startled by Gordon and runs away. * "Coal"/"Henry's Special Coal" - Henry is sick and needs special Welsh coal. * "The Flying Kipper" - Henry has a nasty accident. * "Gordon's Whistle" - Gordon has problems with his whistle * "Henry’s Sneeze" - Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. * "Toby and the Stout Gentleman"/"Toby the Tram Engine" - The Fat Controller meets a friendy tram engine called Toby. * "Thomas in Trouble"/"Thomas Breaks the Rules" - Thomas gets in trouble with the police, so Toby comes to help. * "Dirty Objects"/"James in a Mess" - James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being shabby. * "Off the Rails"/"Gordon Takes a Dip" - Gordon's stubborness results in him falling into a ditch. * "Down the Mine" - Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. * "Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas" - The engines organize a special Christmas party for a kind old lady. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling Category:Television Series